


we still have each other.

by jenini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jacket Offering, Mutual Attraction, Scout Regiment, Short & Sweet, Snow Day, Sweet, Walking, Wholesome, jeankasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenini/pseuds/jenini
Summary: it seems as though it's only us that haven't cracked.(minor spoilers of season 4!)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 25





	we still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this will have minor spoilers of season 4 so this is just a heads up! < 3

Jean Kirstein was still the same. The same as ever.

Hotheaded, quick-witted and skilled. 

It was like nothing ever changed to him in the past 4 years of being with the Scouts. All of his friends went by without a single goodbye - but he knew that this was what life is like for the Scout Regiment. He knew that sitting about and begging for them back was gonna do nothing but let them die in vain. 

He knew he had to cherish the ones that were still with him to this very day. 

Along the brick flooring underfoot was the brunette himself, arms crossed and slowly walking around the building with no destination. Time passes like a wandering snail for Jean Kirstein, closely watching his steps with his head facing down. 

For all of his life, he was in his own world. He was in his own spotlight. A spotlight no one seemed to acknowledge. _"Every man for themselves,"_ He muttered to himself, lips barely moving and the heel of his shoes crashed onto the brick purposefully to express his irritation. 

It was when he met others who were like him. Put in a place where they had to fight for themselves just like he did. He met Mikasa Ackerman years ago, spending great amount of time with her but she seemed to had never glanced at him. She was the definition of independence, despite her clinging to Eren Jeager - someone Jean Kirstein will forever envy. Jean held his beige-colored jacket tightly, with a smile forming on his lips as the image of Mikasa popped up in his mind.

To him, Mikasa was like a statue. Her eyes could only be described as a mystery, never changing the cold aura in her iris. Her face was feminine, peachy thin lips, gorgeously long eyelashes and a slightly chiseled face. What stood out the most to Jean was her ink-black hair that flows in the wind every time he watches her outside, silently admiring her presence. 

Just an image of her in his own head soothes Jean's unorganized mind, relaxes every nerve and muscle in him. 

If only he had the guts to look her in the eye.

If only he had the guts to mutter just a word to her.

If only he had the guts to finally wrap his arms around her. 

What was ahead of Jean was a view of the snowy plain, though blocked by brick pillar. Where the lengthy, autumn grass was now was a handful amount of snow all spread out on the ground, glowing under the noon sun. He stepped closer to skim over the alluring view as his ears unexpectedly picked up a long, sighing breath from just in front of him. 

That familiar soothing hum mouthed out, "Hmm?"

Jean hurriedly hid behind the thin arc-shaped pillar, his breath speeding up than before.

It was undoubtedly Mikasa Ackerman. Out in the snow, leaning against the pillar.

The nervous feeling clouded Jean's mind, a bubble forming in Jean's throat that felt heavy. Every bone and every joint was failing to move out of pure anxiety. Though his arms were heating up like mad, even a fool could tell that it was freezing outside. He held on his warm jacket even tighter like a pillow, knowing that the girl he loved was just behind him. 

"Who is this?" She spoke again with her morning-raspy voice, sweetening every part of his mind. 

There was a moment of silence where Jean was hastily gathering his words with his back unsettlingly resting against the brick pillar. 

HIs lips trembled, "Jean.." He paused halfway out of tension, "Kirstein." He choked on his words, just three syllables caused him to feel timid in his heart.

There was a moment of silence. The ravenette behind the pillar, sitting silently on the chilling snow, was finally taking time to think about him

When did she and Jean ever have a talk together?

Behind that stern face she wears and the grim night-colored eyes she looks at everyone with was a bundle of unanswered questions, and other miscellaneous thoughts. 

She knew that she should take this chance and connect with someone. 

She knew that this was one way to distract her from her sorrows.

She offered reluctantly, "Sit." 

"Huh?" Jean was clearly puzzled, telling himself that he heard it false. That it was all part of his imagination.

"Sit over here." She repeated passively.

Jean knew he couldn't just stay in awe. This was his chance to connect with her.

He soon walked to the other side of the wall, head faced down to the cold snow he was stepping on. As soon as the gorgeous black locks appear in the corner of his eye, his cheeks light up ruby. He stood there, staring at her. Her beauty was alluring him and his mind was overloading the more his eyes were on her.

Mikasa's hand gently pat the snow and lifted her hand back onto her knees. Jean slowly sat down though his eyes didn't leave the woman on his right. His heart beating out of his chest. 

A wave of snow landed on both Jean and Mikasa. It was like little bits of cloud falling from the sky above. Though it snows every year, this was the first year that the snow didn't land on Mikasa's wine-colored scarf. It was her first year without the piece of fabric around her neck. Without all of the snowflakes gracefully land on it. 

Her eyes couldn't help leaving the snow, some landing on the tip of her nose and the side of her arms. Chills run down her body and all the way to her head. She fidgeted with her fingers, hoping they could heat up to suffice. She inhales a long breath, then lets go with an even longer sigh. Her breath like a winter breeze, water vapors turn into microscopic crystals which was blowing away with the wind. 

Jean's eyes lingered down to Mikasa's bare arms, despite being in out in the snow. There were goosebumps all over the surface of her arm, her arms suddenly paler than usual. 

Jean blurted, turning away from Mikasa, "You look like you're cold." 

There was no reply. 

"Here." He added, taking off the jacket around him with no second thought. 

If it was for Mikasa, Jean would do anything. Mikasa felt her heart warm up, her head still facing to the ground. She didn't want to admit it but she was ignoring Jean for no reason except that he was bothering Eren. The thought made her heart drop a little after seeing what kind of person Jean was. 

Jean stood up gently, his hand gripping onto the jacket. He leaned down to look at Mikasa, then took the jacket and wrapped it around her carefully. This was unlike him. His head felt like it was spinning round-and-round, his hands shaking after he had let go from the jacket.

He sat down again at the same spot, looking towards the other direction. He had never done this ever to someone, and he didn't dare to do it to Mikasa. His heart continued to beat like a drum, echoing inside his body. His cheeks were now garnet red being as hot as a torch. 

Mikasa had an urge. It was something she's never felt. It was being flustered towards someone she had only spoken to for practically the first time. The serotonin was racing through her head creating the feeling similar to being alive and free. It was the first time that only a guy was on her mind and nothing else. Nothing pulling her down or piling onto her shoulders like a burden. 

Her hand crawled up to his smooth hands, which was laying on the snow restlessly. It was her way to tell him to calm, a way to tell him that there was nothing to worry about. 

Her palms were touching the top of his hand, with her head facing the other way. It sparked something in the both of them. It was like fireworks were dancing in both of their bodies. 

That was when they both had realized.

That they still had each other.


End file.
